Sir Lancelot (Earth-616)
Lancelot du Lac | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = King Ban of Benwick (father, deceased); Lady of the Lake (adoptive mother); Black Knight (Augustine du Lac) (descendant) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Camelot, United Kingdom | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Knight | Education = Raised by Lady of the Lake | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Joe Maneely | First = Black Knight #1 | HistoryText = Overview Lancelot was one of the legendary Knights of the Round Table commanded by King Arthur who ruled England circa the 6th Century. They were the primary defenders of Camelot during the period. He and the other Knights defended the realm until the fall of Camelot. The Knights have spawned many legends and stories throughout England and Europe and as such there are many accounts. The purposes of this article is to chronicle the activities of the Knights that have happened in the Earth-616 universe. Origin Lancelot was the son of King Ban of Benwick, who was killed by Frankish King Claudas. After his father's death, Lancelot was raised by the Lady of the Lake as if he was her own child. She gave him an enchanted ring that protected him from magic. 6th Century Familiar with Arthur and with the power of the wizard Merlyn, Lancelot du Lac travelled to England wanting to join King Arthur's Round table. He was sighted by time-travelling wizard Sise-Neg, who had reached that moment attracted by the great concentration of magic in Merlin. At a whim, Sise-Neg created a dragon from zilch, wanting to see a fight between dragon and knight. Sise-Neg's travelling companion Dr. Strange, fearing for the knight's life, used his own magicks to save Lancelot. Seeing his power, the grateful Lancelot assumed that Strange could only be Merlin and, after thanking him, went on to Camelot. Years prior to the fall of Camelot, the Knights and their King were unaware that Arthur's relative Mordred and his consort Morgan le Fay plotted to take over the kingdom. However the royal wizard Merlin divined this treachery and called upon Sir Percy of Scandia, Mordred's nephew, to come to Camelot and act as his champion the Black Knight. In order to maintain a secret identity, Percy acted as a clumsy pacifist, whom the Knights thought very little of. Not long after Sir Percy's arrival, King Arthur went missing prompting Lancelot, Galahad and Sir Gawain went out searching for the King unaware that Mordred has secretly locked Arthur in the dungeons below the castle. The searched fruitlessly until the Black Knight rescued Arthur from the dungeon, but could not find evidence that implicated Mordred in the plot. He and the knights later searched for King Arthur when he was captured by French-Sicilian pirates until the king was eventually rescued by the Black Knight. Years later, Lancelot began an affair with Queen Guinevere, a betrayal that contributed to the fall of Camelot, as was well-known in the 20th century. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * A man claiming to be Lancelot turned up over a thousand years later as the Bowman, guardian to Jade and the Firebird. It is uncertain whether they really are the same person. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Lancelot | Links = }} Category:Mythological Figures Category:Knighthoods